In the sport of golf, it is not uncommon for golf balls to be lost or replaced during a round. Extra balls may be carried in a golf bag which includes zippered pouches or pockets holding the balls as well as many other accessories. Retrieving a ball from these pouches and pockets of the golf bag is frequently time consuming and awkward.